1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a skateboard, and more particularly to a skateboard truck guard which is adapted for detachably attaching to a truck of a skateboard, so as to minimize the deterioration or damage to the truck while performing the grinding skateboard trick and extend the service life span of the truck while being cost effective.
2. Description of Related Arts
Nowadays, skateboards are well known and have been considered as a form of transportation, recreation, and exercise. A conventional skateboard comprises a step board and two wheel assemblies spacedly attached underneath the step board, wherein each of the wheel assemblies comprises two wheels and a truck which connects the wheels to the step board and allows the step board to turn.
The truck generally comprises a base plate attached underneath the step board, a truck body extended downwardly from the base plate, and two axles opposedly and sidewardly extended from the truck body for rotatably mounting the wheels respectively.
When playing the skateboard, a downward force of a skateboard player""s weight is mainly supported by the truck in such a manner that a stress is created round the truck body. As a result, the truck body will be distorted or cracked at the stress point, which may cause an unwanted injury for the player. Therefore, the truck must be made of durable material, such as metal, in order to prevent the distortion of the truck over a period of continued use.
Moreover, most of the skateboard players like to do some tricks such as xe2x80x9ccrooked grindxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9c50-50 grindxe2x80x9d,xe2x80x9cnosegrindxe2x80x9d,or xe2x80x9c5-0 grindxe2x80x9d. Those grind tricks require the truck scratching on a sliding surface such as a curb or railing. When the truck grinds along the sliding surface, a frictional force is created therebetween. The frictional force will create not only heat but also a shear force on the truck such that the truck will be worn out easily. Even some players may merely apply a wax layer on the truck in order to reduce the friction while grinding, the wax layer is easily scraped off and must be repeatedly applied on the truck. Therefore, once the truck body is worn out, the truck cannot be repaired. On other words, the truck body must be replaced, which is costly.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a skateboard truck guard which is adapted for detachably mounting to a truck of a skateboard, so as to minimize the deterioration or damage to truck, especially while performing the grinding skateboard trick.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a skateboard truck guard which comprises a guarding body for covering a grinding surface of the truck for preventing the truck from being scratched so as to extend the service life span of the truck while being cost effective.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a skateboard truck guard which comprises a fastener device to securely mount the guarding body on the truck so as to prevent the skateboard truck guard being detached from the truck accidentally.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a skateboard truck guard which is adapted to mount to all kinds of truck without altering the original structure of the truck. Moreover, the skateboard truck guard of the present invention is capable of mounting on the truck even though the truck is already worn out. Therefore, the skateboard truck guard can minimize the replacing cost of the truck and provide a better grinding performance for the skateboard.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a skateboard truck guard which can be made of various materials for providing different grinding effects of skateboard tricks. In other words, the skateboard truck guard can provide a smooth grinding surface for reducing a friction that allows the skateboard to grind on the sliding surface smoothly. Otherwise, the skateboard truck guard can provide a rough grinding surface for increasing the friction that allows the player to perform a trick, such as producing sparks, without deteriorating the truck.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a skateboard truck guard, wherein no expensive or complicated structure is required to employ in the present invention in order to achieve the above mentioned objects. Therefore, the present invention successfully provides an economic and efficient solution for providing a reinforced protecting configuration to the truck of the skateboard.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a skateboard truck guard for attaching to a truck having a bottom portion and is defining a ground contacting surface thereon, comprising:
an elongated guard body, which is shaped and sized for detachably mounting to the bottom portion of the truck, having an outer side and defining a grinding surface thereon, and an inner side for covering the ground contacting surface; and
a fastening arrangement mounted on the guard body for securely fastening the guard body on the truck.